


The Cabin!

by kamgguk



Series: ice, ice, BABY [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, MCND (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression, M/M, agere, kpop littlespace, nothing s3xual!, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamgguk/pseuds/kamgguk
Summary: as i've mentioned before, im very imaginative, and i have lots of imaginary friends, and recently (pffft, 2 months ago) i thought;what if all of these groups built one big cabin out in the country and all the littles and caregivers met there once a month. and there could be endless rooms, as in they can add on rooms when they need. and there could be one big room with a giant tub in it and showers over top of it so everyone could have bath time together. and every group with a little in it could bring all of their members, caregivers or not.[Requests??? Maybe???]so that's what this whole thing is, self indulgence![basically an imagination diary, but i will be removing myself from the stories because i will just end up embarrassing myself]
Relationships: BaekhyunxChanyeol, BeomgyuxTaehyun, ChanxHyunjin, DowoonxWonpil, FelixxChangbin, HarutoxJeongwoo, HyunsukxJihoon, JaeminxJeno, JeonginxSeungmin, JisungxMinho - Relationship, JonginxKyungsoo, JungwooxDoyoung, Little! Bangchan | Caregiver! Hyunjin, Little! Dowoon | Caregiver! Wonpil, Little! Jeonghan | Caregiver! Jun, Little! Jihoon | Caregiver! Chan, Little! Jimin | Caregiver! Seokjin, Little! Joshua | Caregiver! Hansol, Little! Jungkook | Caregiver! Namjoon, Little! Minghao | Caregiver! Soonyoung, Little! Mingyu | Caregiver! Seokmin, Little! Xuimin | Caregiver! Suho, Little! Yeosang | Caregiver! Jongho, Little! Yoongi | Caregiver! Hoseok, Little! Youngjae | Caregiver! Jaebeom, Little! Yugyeom | Caregiver! Bambam, Little!Asahi | Caregiver!Jihoon, Little!Baekhyun | Caregiver!Chanyeol, Little!Beomgyu | Caregiver!Taehyun, Little!Felix | Caregiver!Changbin, Little!Haechan | Caregiver!Taeyong, Little!Han Jisung | Caregiver! Lee Minho, Little!Haruto | Caregiver!Jeongwoo, Little!Huijin | Caregiver!MCND, Little!Hyungwon | Caregiver!Hyunwoo, Little!Jongin | Caregiver!Kyungsoo, Little!Jooheon | Caregiver!Changkyun, Little!Jungwoo | Caregiver!Doyoung, Little!Lucas | Caregiver!Ten/Taemin, Little!Mark Lee | Caregiver!Taeyong, Little!Mark Tuan | Caregiver!GOT7, Little!Mashiho | Caregiver!Hyunsuk, Little!Mingi | Caregiver!Hongjoong, Little!Minhyuk | Caregiver!Hoseok, Little!Soobin | Caregiver!Yeonjun, Little!Winwin | Caregiver!Kun, Little!Yangyang | Caregiver!Kun, Little!Yunho | Caregiver!Seonghwa, MarkxHaechan, MashihoxJunkyu, Middlespace! Kihyun, MingixYunho, MingyuxSeokmin, MinjaexSeongjun, SanxWooyoung, SeonghwaxHongjoong, SichengxYuta, SungjinxYounghyunXJae, Switch! Seungkwan | Caregiver! Seungcheol, YangyangxHendery, YedamxDoyoung - Relationship, YeonjunxSoobinxKai, YoungjaexJaebeom, YugyeomxBambam, YukheixTaemin, yoongixhoseok - Relationship
Series: ice, ice, BABY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091891
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

so, if you didn't know, im a little. go check out the previous work for more details. you also might wanna read it first, or some of the stories might not make sense. i am writing chapters but i have to write them on paper because my parents are quarantining with me but i will be able to update in a few weeks!<3


	2. yeet

EXO  
L-----------C  
jongin-------kyungsoo/sehun  
baekhyun----chanyeol  
minseok-----suho  
\------------yixing  
\------------jongdae  
SVT  
jihoon-------chan  
mingyu------seokmin  
joshua-------hansol  
jeonghan-----junhui  
minghao-----soonyoung  
seungkwan(switch)-seungcheol  
\------------wonwoo  
SKZ  
felix--------changbin  
jisung-------minho  
chan--------hyunjin  
\------------jeongin  
\------------seungmin  
NCT  
mark--------taeyong  
donghyuck---taeyong/jaemin  
jungwoo-----doyoung  
sicheng------kun/yuta  
yangyang----kun/hendery  
yukhei-------taemin/ten  
sungchan-----shotaro  
\-------------jeno  
\-------------chenle  
\-------------renjun  
\-------------jaehyun  
\-------------taeil  
\-------------johnny  
\-------------xiaojun  
\-------------jisung  
BTS  
jungkook-----namjoon  
yoongi-------hoseok  
jimin---------seokjin  
\-------------taehyung  
MONSTA X  
hyungwon----hyunwoo  
minhyuk-----hoseok  
jooheon------changkyun  
kihyun(middle)  
ATEEZ  
yunho--------seonghwa  
mingi--------hongjoong  
yeosang------jongho  
\-------------san  
\-------------wooyoung  
TREASURE  
asahi---------jihoon  
mashiho------hyunsuk  
haruto-------jeongwoo  
\-------------yoshi  
\-------------jaehyuk  
\-------------junghwan  
\-------------junkyu  
\-------------yedam  
\-------------doyoung  
MCND  
huijin--------seongjun  
\-------------minjae  
\-------------seungmin  
\-------------junhyuk

GOT7  
yugyeom-----bambam  
mark--------jackson  
youngjae-----jaebeom  
\-------------jinyoung

Day6  
dowoon------wonpil  
sungjin------younghyun  
\-------------jae

TXT  
beomgyu-----taehyun  
soobin-------yeonjun  
\-------------kai

solo artists  
lee Jinhyuk-------Kang Daniel  
\----------------Jamie Park  
\----------------Eric Nam  
\----------------Amber Lui


	3. The Text, dun dun dUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued from chapter 34 of the good, the bad, and the baby

When Taemin received a text in a group chat containing every single idol he knew created by an unknown number, he knew it was gonna be something big. He just didn’t know how big.

The text contained project description, and a location vote. No, this couldn’t be real. He could see it already… he was quick to dump $1000 into it, and he’d give more later if he needed to. This had to be real. Had to.

\---

There was mucho celebration that night in dorms all over Seoul, from BTS, to EXO, and even some solo artists.

~~~  
Oh my god this is gonna be hectic. I have to keep track of over 50 people while i'm writing aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! But it’ll be fun


	4. "follow the yellow brick road"/i dont have a better name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Jihoon | Caregiver! Chan  
> Little! Minghao | Caregiver! Soonyoung  
> Little! Mingyu | Caregiver! Seokmin  
> Little! Joshua | Caregiver! Hansol  
> Little! Jeonghan | Caregiver! Junhui  
> Little! Seungkwan(switch) | Caregiver! Seungcheol  
> Just wonwoo

Jihoon wiggled in his chair, his excitement and impatience growing. “Go?” he asked/whined. Chan laughed and fed him his last spoonful of cereal. “Yes, we’re almost ready to go. Why don’t you go see if Hao is done getting dressed?” Jihoon flew off his chair and down the hall, to his and his best friends' shared room. Said bestfriend was pouting, arms crossed, at his caregiver Soonyoung.

“Don’ need hewp!” Minghao stomped his foot. Soonyoung nodded as seriously as he could and handed Minhao his Gudetama shirt. Instead of trying to prove to the little that he did need help, he gently guided him along, making sure his head and arms made it to the right holes. This was why he was Minghao’s caregiver. He was the best at handling his constant mood swings and his insistence that he didn’t need help with anything.

“Weady ta’ go?” Jihoon all but yelled. Soonyoung popped Minghao’s paci in before the boy ran off chasing Jihoon. 

On the other side of the dorms, Joshua and Jeonghan were both getting changed in their baby-bedroom. “Is Hannie excited to see Yanyang?” Jun cooed, receiving an excited giggle from the little. The boys had seemed to take a great liking to each other, although they had had only one playdate.

Joshua was also very excited, practically jittering. He was going to see Mark and Johnny and Namjoon and Felix… all of whom spoke English! It wasn’t that Joshua couldn’t understand Korean, it was just that he preferred to speak English when little. Which is why he got lucky when Hansol ended up being his caregiver.

Wonwoo’s head popped through the door, wearing one of his soft smiles. “Kwan’s little today~” he announced. Vernon made a “yes” gesture and did a little victory dance, making Jun roll his eyes and laugh at the cringe. “Dork.”

Speaking of Seungkwan, he was currently surrounded by random members pinching his cheeks. “Alright, give him some space.” Seungcheol almost growled, scooping Seungkwan up. It was one of the few days he was little (the excitement of the trip had gotten to him) and Seungcheol was a little bit (over)protective.

“Gyu, please don’t run!” a little Mingyu darted down the stairs, his mother hen(Seokmin) catching up. He was so excited to see Mingi.

“Ok, is that everyone?” one short headcount later, and they were off to the car. They had packed the bags in the car yesterday so they all just piled in and started off, a very annoying GPS leading the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, because i think Mingyu would be a hELLCHILD. Like, well intentioned, but still, crazy and full of energy.


	5. palli!(빨리)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little! Beomgyu | Caregiver! Taehyun  
> Little! Soobin | Caregiver! Yeonjun  
> aaaaaaaaand hyuka
> 
> “hey i like your agere fics, and i wanted to ask if u stan x1. and if u do would u be open to writing them? if not, then could i request more txt? thanks!”
> 
> Im so sorry, i just don’t know enough about x1 to write them, but i can do txt!

here's the link to a map of the [cabin](https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1cemh38xYydLDQ-WfaEJiiZps_S5k9gOPgScqZcnO2N8/)

\--------------------

“Beomgyu, come on, honey! We’re gonna be late.” Taehyun shouted up the stairs. “Otay, im tumin’!” the little yelled back. Taehyun wasn’t the most… patient person. Which could be a bit of a problem when it came to Beomgyu.

Kai and Yeonjun were already out in the car, with a sleeping Soobin. “Beomgyu-! There you are...” the boy appeared at the top of the staircase and began to run down it. “Wait, baby, don’t-” too late. Beomgyu missed a step and fell forward, crashing right into Taehyun, who miraculously caught him. The little smiled up at him cheekily.

“Le’s go, we be wate!” he teased before running away, out the front door. Taehyun sighed and followed him, trying to hide the smile gracing his features. After getting the boy buckled into his seat beside Soobin and telling him that if he woke the other up he would tickle him to death, Taehyun climbed in the passenger seat beside Yeonjun. Hyuka was in the very back, to watch the littles and grab stuffies from the bags in the back if the littles needed them.

It was an hour drive to the cabin, the ENTIRE time filled with soft Soobin-snores and whispered-yelled questions from Beomgyu.

“Do jewwyfish eat?”

“I’ thewe a pool at da cabin?”

“Awe we thewe yet?”

“Look at tha biwd!”

“Can we have a doggy?”

“Can we have a kitty?”

“Can I get a fish?”

“Do snakes have toesies?”

“How much longew?”

Beomgyu groaned and threw his blanket over his head. Soobin peaked an eye open, awakened by the sound of gravel crunching below them. He smiled sleepily as he caught sight of a long baby blue building in the distance. “Hewe….” he mumbled. Beomgyu ripped the blanket off, and his jaw dropped. The cabin was so big! And there were already people here!

The two caregivers up front(and the babysitter in the back) smiled at each other. Even they were excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so FVCKING excited and its not even real help me


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEBEOM

“Oh ma’ god!” Yunho yelled, looking like he was having a seizure as San tried to unbuckle him. Yeosang whined from the back seat. “Inside voice, buddy.” San reminded. Yunho flung himself into the man's arms. “Bu’ outside!” he yelled in his ear. San winced and set him down, holding onto his hand so he wouldn’t run off. 

Seonghwa walked around the car to meet them, also holding Mingi’s hand, who was looking about, flapping his hands excitedly. Yunho normally regressed to about three, so he didn’t have a lot of vocabulary, but he did have a translator. Mingi tended to regress a little older- about five, so he could translate for his boyfriend. And said boyfriend normally ended up following him around. He didn’t mind, though, why would he? They had just arrived at the cabin, and they could see other little’s, new and old friends, getting out of their cars and it was really overloading them. They were soon joined by Wooyoung, Hongjoong and Yeosang(carried by Jongho, of course).

“MING-MING!” Mingi whirled around, instantly breaking into a wide grin when he caught sight of Mingyu dragging Seokmin behind him and waving frantically at them. Seokmin smiled and waved, letting go of his little so he could run. Mingyu gave Mingi a bone-crushing hug and the two giggled. Yeosang curled up in Jongho’s arms, hiding his face and whining once more. He was always shy. Well, more like anti-social.

“Min…” Mingi turned to his blue-haired companion questioningly(Yunho with blue hair is my religion). Yunho glanced at Mingyu uncertainly. “Oh!” Mingi turned back to Mingyu. “This is Yunnie! He’s my boyfwiend!” Mingi pulled Yunho close and kissed him sloppily on the head. Mingyu smiled and pointed to Seokmin. “Mama my boyfwiend!” the two giggled. “Yunnie, dis is Gyu-yah!” Mingi told the youngest(when i say youngest or oldest in terms of littles, i mean regression age).

Hongjoong cleared his throat. “Should we go find our rooms?” his two older littles squealed and nodded. They waved goodbye to Mingyu and took their caregivers' hands. They were met by a smiling Daniel(yes, kang daniel, surprise, surprise). “Did you-?” Wooyoung grinned suspiciously at the man. Daniel nodded shyly. “I’m a caregiver… I thought the littles deserved something special, so I built this thing.” Yeosang sat up in Jongho’s arms and pulled his paci out. “Than’ ya.” he mumbled. Daniel melted. “You’re very welcome, buddy.” he opened the door for them. “Grab a pen and a piece of paper, put your group name on the paper, pick a room and put the paper on the door so others will know it’s taken. You are allowed to use multiple rooms if you need.” 

There were already a few groups inside, Monsta X, Got7 and was that BTS? They made their way down the first hall on the left. “Aw da way ba’!” Mingi shouted, earning a “inside voices” from Seonghwa. But to the back they went. They chose the two farthest rooms on the right side of the hall, and put the papers on their doors. There was a bit of bickering before they settled on room arrangements. San, Wooyoung, Yeosang, and Jongho would take the farthest room. Hongjoong, Mingi, Seonghwa, and Yunho would take the other. San, Hongjoong and Seonghwa went to grab their bags while the others waited and called dibs on beds.

After a lot of whining (“we wanna pwaaaaaaaaay.”) they finished unpacking. “Yunho, please stay with me.” Hongjoong took the littles hand. “Wa’?” Yunho pouted. “You can play, just please don’t run off, ok?” Hongjoong was still a bit uneasy about this. After all, _everyone_ was invited. It had taken a lot of convincing from Seonghwa for him to even agree to this.

They made their way back outside, running into EXO at the door. “Youngie!” Baekhyun screeched, hugging Wooyoung hard. “Hey, guys.” Suho waved, trying to usher everyone along. When they were back outside, there were three cars pulling into the driveway, (ok, these transitions are gonna be weird, bare with me) a minivan and two SUVs, one black and one white. They all parked right beside each other and NCT members began pouring out. The party had begun.

“But I wanna go in tha’ swimmin’ pool~” Donghyuck whined as Jaemin pulled him along by his Paw Patrol backpack. “Mommy look! Oh, mommy look at that! And that!” Mark was jittering and trying to get Taeyong’s attention. “Dada, Dada i wanna hewp. Dada, can I cawwy one? Can I?” Jungwoo, ever the helpful little, was handed a small bathroom bag, by his Dada, Doyoung. Sicheng and Yangyang were being given piggyback rides by Yuta and Hendery while they gurgled happily and swatted at each other.

On the other hand, there was Taemin and Shotaro, who were worriedly sitting with their nervous littles, still in the car. “Ma, don’ wan’ go…” Sungchan whispered, clutching Shotaro like a koala. “I know, baby, I know…” the caregiver patted his head. “...but you’ll have fun, I promise, Ducky.”  
“Baba, will huwt?” Yukhei asked softly, peering out at all the littles in the yard. “No, Xuxi, you won’t hurt them. Just remember what we practiced; Am I ok? Are you ok?” It was a little phrase they had worked on to help Yukhei think before he acted. Yukhei nodded and turned to Sungchan. “‘Is ok, Channie.” he reassured in a soft voice, earning him a smile and a thumbs up from Taemin.

Sungchan and Yukhei had both come out yesterday to the group, and they were both still very nervous. They got along surprisingly well, calming each other down when need be. “Hey, guys, you wanna come see the cabin?” Ten stuck his head in. “It’s so big! It even has a giant bathtub!” Sungchan sat up. “Bafftub?” Ten chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s as big as the swimming pool!” it was Yukhei’s turn to sit up. “Swimmin’ pool?” The caregivers laughed.

Back inside the cabin, there was a bit of a conflict. “Kookie come pwaaaaaaaaaay!” Jimin bounced up and down. “It so fun!” Yoongi pulled Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook whined. “Joonie!” he called, getting Namjoon’s attention. “Boys if he doesn’t wanna play, he doesn’t have to.” Jimin and Yoongi pouted. They had been out to the other idols as littles since forever, while Jungkook had just found out he was an age regressor. So obviously, he was a bit uncomfortable.

“Is that my Jungkookie I hear?” Hyuka poked his head in the room. Jungkook beamed and ran to the boy, hugging him tight around the neck. TXT had just arrived, although their room was on the other hallway. “You wanna come see our room?” Hyuka asked the three of them. “Yeah!” they cheered. Seokjin followed them while they were led down the next hall to the third room on the right.

When the two littles inside caught sight of them, they instantly dropped their coloring books and ran to them. “Hey, babies!” Yeonjun cooed from his seat on Soobin’s bed. Yoongi climbed up into his lap and curled up. “Aw, hey kitty.” Yeonjun grabbed the boy's paci, which was hanging from it’s paci clip, and popped it in the boy's mouth. “And how’s my other bunny?” Jungkook and Soobin both looked up at Taehyun at the same time. He laughed and hugged them both.

“What about me?!” Jimin pouted. “Hmmm…” Taehyun thought for a moment. “You can be a puppy like Beomgyu!” Beomgyu dropped on all fours and barked, Jimin laughed and followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is getting long sorryyyyyyy


	7. ahahahaha

“Minhyuk, Min, stop! No, you have to stay here, just for a little bit!” Hoseok dropped his bag, exasperated. “Wanna pwaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!” Minhyuk yelled, continuing to struggle. At last Hoseok just picked him up and threw the boy over his shoulder. “Down!” Minhyuk yelled, flailing his arms and legs. While going through the front door, he grabbed onto the door frame, refusing to let go until Hoseok yanked him away from the entrance.

Jooheon and Hyungwon rushed ahead to pick a room, the second room on the right on the first hallway. Hoseok ended up having to bear hug Minhyuk in place while they unpacked. “Wanna pwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-!” Minhyuk’s squeal was cut off by a small boy opening the door. “Jihoon!” Jooheon waved enthusiastically. Chan’s head peaked over the boy, an adoring smile on his features when he caught sight of the three littles inside.

Hyungwon turned to Hyunwoo “Can I pway?” He asked, wide eyed. Hyunwoo smiled and nodded, and the little rushed to his companion, Jooheon following suit. Mnhyuk turned and asked the same of Hoseok, but was informed that he had to sit out for five minutes since he had thrown a tantrum. He huffed and curled up, watching as Changkyun followed the other two littles who, in turn, were following Chan and Jihoon.

It turns out, Seventeen was across the hall! In two rooms obviously; Jihoon was rooming with Chan, Mingyu, Seokmin, Joshua and Hansol, while Jeonghan, Jun, Minghao, Soonyoung and Wonwoo were in the other room. With the commotion of friends coming over, Jeonghan and Minghao were brought over to Jihoons room to play. There was a lot of showing off of the toys they had received for christmas, and even more excitement when Minhyuk joined them.

“Look at Jess! I got her from Santa.” Joshua showed Minhyuk his new mermaid Barbie. “Mewmaid!” Hyungwon exclaimed. He didn’t know a lot of English but he did know mermaid. “She’s pretty…” Minhyuk commented, sounding a bit dazed. He loved dolls, although he would never admit that to anyone. Sometimes he felt like all he wanted in the world was a dolly. “Do you have dollies?” Joshua asked. This seemed to bring Minhyuk out of his revere. “No, dolls are for girls.” He said, trying to sound adulty.

Joshua hesitated with a small frown, putting his doll down and stuffing his paci back in his mouth. This change in demeanor did not go unnoticed by Hansol, who kneeled down by the boy. “You ok, bud? What’s wrong?” Joshua shook his head. “Min say boys no pway wi’ dolls...” he mumbled around his paci. Hansol was a little caught off guard, but his surprise quickly faded. You never knew what kind of insecurities a little might have.

“Hey, Min?” Hansol called, switching to Korean. Minhyuk turned away from Minghao. “Mhm?” he hummed. “Why can’t boys play with dolls?” Hansol asked gently. Minhyuk seemed to think for a moment. “Min can’t have doll.” he said finally. Hansol was a little confused. He knew Hoseok would let the boy have a doll if he asked for one. “And why can’t Min have a doll?” now Minhyuk looked confused. “Dolls for girls.” Hansol sighed. “Who told you that, Min?” Minhyuk’s face was instantly one emotion darker. “...Eommeoni*…” he whispered, as if when said too loud, the name’s owner would appear. Hansol took a deep breath, trying to sort out his words. “Your mother…” he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Minhyuk was having a flashback to when he was a kid. They were at the store and he had asked his mother for one of the dolls on the shelves. The doll had a yellow dress, his favorite color. But mother had looked horrified. She had pulled him straight to the bathroom and given him spankings. “Boys don’t play with dolls, don’t embarrass me like that.” she had hissed.

“Well, Min, your mother was a little misguided, ok? Boys can play with dolls if they want, anyone can play with any toys they want.” Minhyuk stared up at him, a bit unsure. “...Weally?” Hansol nodded enthusiastically, and turned back to Joshua. “See, Shua? You can play with your dolls all you want.” Joshua beamed and returned to sit beside Minhyuk. “I wan’ doll…” Minhyuk mumbled, smiling as he looked at all of Joshua’s Monster High dolls.

Joshua flapped his hands and ran off leaving the dolls and Minhyuk behind for a moment. He reached in his suitcase and pulled something out, then ran back to Minhyuk. “Hewe!” he pushed the thing into Minhyuk’s hands. It was a little mini Shopkins doll, about 4 inches tall. (I have this one but i forgot her name) She had purple hair, a skirt made out of movie film, heels in the shape of stars and a film reel hair pin. 

“You ca’ have ha’.” Joshua said, picking Jess back up. Minhyuk was lost in a world of his own, staring at his new doll. He would name her “Bora” for purple, and he would love her forever.

Back outside, there was small commotion as three unrecognized cars pulled up. “It’s the rookie express!” someone (it sounded like Jackson) yelled. And indeed it was. Treasure and MCND were here. They were occupied with greetings for at least twenty minutes, and the littles were starting to get whiney. “Inside, inside, inside, inside-” Asahi and Mashiho were chanting. Haruto was hungry and he was not letting Jeongwoo forget it. Huijin wanted to look at everything, so finally Seungmin(BIC, not skz seungmin) just sat him on his shoulders. Everyone cooed at the new littles and the other littles complained that they wanted to play with them.

“Ok, everyone, let’s let them unpack, give them some room.” Daniel announced, making his way through the crowd with his “solo artist posse” (Jamie, Eric, Amber and normally Taemin but he’s occupied). He shook hands with the leaders of both groups and introduced himself, and the little clinging onto his side. “This is Jinhyuk.” (if you don’t know who Jinhyuk is, watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTuaZvTKp6g) and i assure you, you will love him. He’s the same age as daniel and he's tiny. well, not physically, he's 6'1" but TOTAL baby energy.) Jinhyuk peaked out from behind Daniel, smiling shyly. “Hihihihi!” Huijin waved from his perch on Seungmin. “Nice to meet you, bud!” Jaehyuk smiled at the boy.

\------------

*eommeoni: "mother"

also, id like to add a note; if you plan on caregiving for a little, please make sure you set a punishment method. consent is key, when it comes to these relationships:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapters so short, i was reading most of the day  
> :)im a slacker

“Daddy!” Jongin practically screamed, jumping into Kyungsoo’s arms. The man had just arrived, literally just walking through the door when he was tackled. He laughed, and hugged his boyfriend, on the verge of tears. “Hey! It’s been a while.” Jongdae teased, poking Kyungoo’s shoulder. “Shut up…” Kyungsoo mumbled, too happy to really get annoyed. “I missed Daddy sooooooooooooo much- This much!” Jongin stretched his arms out as far as he could. “I missed you too, baby.” Kyungsoo kissed the littles cheek. He caught sight of Sehun, standing awkwardly behind Jongin. He grinned and hugged the maknae. “It looks like neither of you are dead yet, so you’re doing good.”

“Soo Soo!” Minseok giggled from Suho’s arms, having arrived an hour ago. Kyungsoo tickled the little under his chin. “How’s my little Seokie?” Suho teasingly pulled the little away. “Excuse me, this is _my_ Seokie.” Just then, the door opened once more, and the ChanBaek duo entered. Baekhyun froze a moment, before launching himself forward and basically breaking Kyungsoo’s neck with a tight hug. “Soo Soo’s hewe! Dada, dada look, it’s Soo Soo!” Chanyeol laughed and side hugged Kyungsoo(which was kind of difficult when a koala Jongin was attached to the man’s back).

“Hey, look who’s back from China!” Kyungsoo noticed Yixing(everybody listen china sheep. Look it up) standing by the door. “Had to be here, or the babies would murder me.” Yixing smiled and shook his head. As you might notice, Kyungsoo was in a good mood, or else he wouldn’t actually be socializing like he was at the moment. “Have you been behaving, Nini?” Jongin shook his head as fast as he could. “Oh! I made a new fwiend, too!” He pushed himself to the ground, pulling Kyungsoo by the hand out of the room and into the hall.

He led the man down to the second hall, to the second room on the right and threw the door open. They were met by the surprised looks of the five day6 members. “Hiiiiiiiiiii, Nini~” Dowoon waved excitedly.


	9. Smol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's usual little ages

Infant:  
Jeonghan, Chris, Yangyang, Sicheng, Yeosang  
3:  
Minseok, Joshua, Jisung, Felix, Sungchan, Jungkook, Yunho, Huijin, Youngjae, Sungjin  
4:  
Jongin, Baekhyun, Jihoon, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan, Mark(L), Donghyuck, Yoongi, Jimin, Minhyuk, Jooheon, Hyungwon, Mingi, Asahi, Mashiho, Haruto, Yugyeom, Mark(T), Dowoon  
5:  
Soobin, Beomgyu, Jinhyuk  
6-7:  
Yukhei, Jungwoo.  
13-14:  
Kihyun


	10. this is aju random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me writing this while i ignore my zoom classes;  
> its fine, im fine:)

**English in bold**  
“Thank you!~” Felix beamed as Changbin handed him his plate with two slices of cheese pizza. “ **ShuShu, I’m gonna go grab us some drinks, ok**?” Hansol jogged off towards the tables. Everyone was spread out in the gigantic yard, sitting on blankets and eating pizza and salad. Hyunjin actually managed to carry Chris, and both of their plates to their blanket. “ **Ca’ I hold Chwissie?** ” Felix asked. It took Hyunjin a minute to understand, but he set Chris down on Felix’s lap. Chris tried to reach for the boys pizza. “ **No, no, Chwissie. You can’t have big boy food.** ” Hyunjin popped a piece of pizza (cut up obviously) into the youngests mouth.

“ **ShuShu, dis is Chwissie, he’s my wittle bothew! Say hi, Chwissie!** ” Chris squinted at Joshua. Who was this new person…? Chris looked up at Felix, but his older brother seemed relaxed. “Mmm…” he hummed and gave a small wave. “ **Chrissie can speak English, too! He just doesn’t like to tawk…** ” Joshua smiled. “ **Hi Chwissie**.”   
\----------------------------------------  
“I think we need two more bottles.” Xiaojun said, counting heads. They had all of the babies in one of nct’s big rooms, and were letting them wind down so they would go to sleep easier. Jun nodded and ran off to go get the bottles.

Back outside, the older littles were having a huge game of tag, mostly led by Kihyun. Yukhei sat with the 3’s on the sideline, wanting to join the fun but not trusting himself enough to. Sungchan was laying on his lap, babbling away about how much fun he had with Jungkook today, most of it uninterpretable. “Xuxi, you can go play, if you want.” Taemin put a hand on his shoulder. “I trust you, and you should trust yourself, bud.” Yukhei looked uncertain, but stood up nonetheless. He turned and slowly made his way towards the other littles, looking over his shoulder a few times.

A few meters away, Younghyun was freaking out. “Where’s Sungjin?!” Wonpil and Jae glanced around, just as frightened. “Dowoon’s playing, Sungjin was just here-” Wonpil ran a hand through his hair.

Sungjin looked around frantically. Where was Dowoon? He had just been holding his hand, but no he was nowhere to be seen. Sungjin turned around. Still, no Dowoon. He’d have to move to find him. So he started to run, but almost immediately slammed right into Mingyu, who fell right on top of him. Sungjin heard a crack and both of their breath was knocked out. They were both frozen for a moment, as well as everyone around them. Mingyu scrambled off of him with a horrified look, and caregivers were rushing in.

Sungjin burst into tears, holding his left arm like it was a dying kitten. Younghyun scooped him up and Dowoon trailed behind as they made their way to the house. “Jinnie please tell me what’s hurt.” Younghyun asked, turning down their hall. Sungjin didn’t answer, crying harder instead. Once they were in their room, Younghyun sat him down on the bed, but Sungjin wailed and held onto the caregiver’s shirt with his right hand. Younghyun noticed how Sungjin was holding his left arm. “Is it your arm, baby?” He reached for the arm but Sungjin jerked it away. “N-no, tou-ouch!”

Younghyun sighed. “I know it hurts, but can I kiss it better, baby boy?” Sungjin whined a little but held out his arm. Younghyun gently pulled the boy's sleeve up, and saw that Sungjin’s wrist was a bit swollen, but not too bad. He planted a gentle kiss on it. “Does that feel a little better?” Sungjin nodded and wiped his eye with his fist. “Oh god…” Wonpil and Jae barged in. “Is he ok?” Jae asked, sitting beside Sungjin on the bed. Wonpil sat on the floor and pulled Dowoon into his lap. Sungjin leaned his head on Jae’s shoulder. “Papa kiss, too?” He held his arm up to Jae’s face. Jae laughed softly and kissed it. “Jinnie ok?” Dowoon asked from the floor. Sungjin nodded softly. “We just need to be gentle so he can heal, ok?” Wonpil hugged Dowoon tight, and Dowoon nodded hurriedly.

“Is Mingyu ok?” Younghyun asked. Jae nodded. “He was just upset that he didn’t get to say sorry-” The door flew open once more and Mingyu, held in Seokmin’s arms, started flailing around, trying to get down. When he did, he ran over to Sungjin, after a “Be gentle” from Seokmin, and stuttered an “I'm sorry!”. “‘Sokay...” Sungjin blushed. 


	11. yay

so i decided i will be updating my works every three days, on rotation, so sorry for the wait :)

also, when summer rolls around, my parents will probably lock my computer up, so if in 6 months i disappear, ill be back in 3 months, dont worry.


	12. noooooo my markie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, im not trying to kill my bias, im srry mark

“More syrup!!” Donghyuck whined. “Ok, ok, be patient.” Jaemin rolled his eyes a bit and poured more syrup on the boys plate. “Two hands, please, Hyuck. Don’t wanna drop your plate.” The two left the kitchen and made their way back to their room. They sat with the dreamies. Jisung, who had already eaten, was showing them all memes while they ate. “So what do you wanna do today, Hyuck?” Renjun asked. Little Hyuck was a sassy little thing, always relatively annoyed. “Swim.” He said, in a voice that said “obviously” while he stuffed his last bite of pancake into his mouth.

“Well, why don’t we go get your swimsuit on, yeah?” Jeno picked the boy up and Chenle handed him the swimsuit, and they were off to go change. Hyuck’s swimsuit consisted of one of those shirt/swim tops in yellow and blue, and blue swim trunks. When they returned to the other’s, Jaemin passed him along to 127 with a “he’s your problem now” face and a “Taeil-hyung, you’re on Hyuck duty.” 

“Hyuckie!” Mark tried to wiggle out of Taeyong’s lap. “Markie, look at my new shopkin!” Donghyuck shoved it into Mark’s face. It was a donut shopkin. “Whoa~” Mark stared at it with wide eyes. Little Mark was a little vacant most of the time, so he tended to follow Hyuck or Jungwoo around. If Hyuck thought the shopkin was cool, then he thought it was too. “Can hold?” He asked, giving Hyuck puppy-eyes. Hyuck sighed. “Fine~ but onwy cus’ yur’ cute.” Mark beamed and took the shopkin in his hands. “Let’s go get our breakfast.” Taeyong picked Mark up and started for the kitchen. “Jungwoo, I’ll be back with your plate, can you play with Hyuck?” Doyoung asked. Jungwoo nodded and smiled sweetly.

When they were back with their food, Mark sat with the other two littles and put the shopin on his plate so it could eat too. They laughed and giggled while Jungwoo made silly faces and fart jokes. “Ok, is everyone finished?” Taeyong picked the littles plates up and took them to the big garbage can out front. “Hyuckie has his swimmies on, are we gonna swim ta’day?” Jungwoo asked. “Yeah, in the big pool.” Jaehyun ruffled his hair. “Yay!” Mark cheered. Once they had the other two littles changed into their swimsuits(a green shirt/swim top with light blue trunks for Mark and just a pair of red trunks for Jungwoo), they made their way outside.

“Markie, da’ you have my shopkin?” Hyuck asked. Mark froze. Oh no. He’d left it on his plate, and now that was in the bottom of the big trash can. “...n-no..” He mumbled sheepishly. “Markie! Yur’ so mean! Whewe did you put it!?” Mark was on the verge of tears. This always happened. Hyuck was a little overactive and Mark was a little sensitive, which was fine for them as a couple when they were big, but when they were little, not so much. “Weft i-it on-on my pwate…” Hyuck groaned and stomped his foot. “You can’t pway wi’ my toys ever again!” He stomped off to Taeil for his sunscreen.

Mark whimpered but forced his tears down. Taeyong found him and put his sunscreen on. “Whenever you’re ready to swim, come get me and I’ll put your floaties on.” Some littles forget how to swim in headspace, and some don’t. In Mark’s case, he forgets. So does Hyuck. Jungwoo, on the other hand, remembers. So Mark sat on the edge of the pool, kicking his feet in the water. He watched Hyuck, floaties on, in the water and playing with his mermaid barbies. Suddenly Hyuck dropped one, and it sank to the bottom. Hyuck whined a bit but moved on to splashing the hell out of Jungwoo.

Mark had an idea. _What if he swam down and got the toy for Hyuck? Then Hyuck wouldn’t be mad at him! Yes, what a great idea!_ He scooted himself off the edge, into the water and held onto the wall. He pulled himself left a few feet so he was in line with the toy. Now all he had to do was get down there. He pushed away from the wall. It was going great, for about 0.5 seconds.

Water gushed up his nose and he coughed, but there was only water around him, and the water went down his throat. He cried out for Taeyong, for anyone, to help him, but only bubbles came out. His chest felt like he was being crushed, and his head hurt. He reached out for the wall but it was too far away, and he could barely see. There were only bubbles, bubbles and blue. His vision was starting to narrow and he thrashed around. Swim, swim, remember, come on-

By now, everyone had noticed. Johnny dove in and pulled the boy to the surface, quickly but gently pushing him up onto the concrete. Mark coughed, choking up water. “Oh, Mark, Mark, are you ok? Does your head hurt? Are you dizzy?” Taeyong held the boy's face. After he had stopped coughing, Mark sat up. “‘M fine, Mommy.” He leaned onto Taeyong’s shoulder. “Markie! Markie, ‘m so sowwy, sowwy, sowwy!” Hyuck came running and flopped onto Mark, kissing him all over his face. Mark giggled. “‘S ok, Hyuckie.” just then, his stomach rumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Mark laughed and patted his stomach and Yuta shouted; “It’s sandwich time!” at which they all ran to flood the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda pissed off at my parentals  
> the other day i was talking about one of the non-binary kids in our school, and their pronouns are they/them(all good things) and my mother goes "why are you calling HER they?? are there multiple of HER??" i swear i came tHIS close to slapping her


	13. so

would you guys rather i;  
1) update every day one week, and update once the next week, repeat  
or  
2) update every other day


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sup guuUUuUUuuUUUuuuuUUUuuUUuUuUUUUuuys

“Gyeom, sit still!” Bambam held the littles shoulders so he couldn’t move and wiped the rest of the whipped cream off the boy’s face. Yugyeom stuck his tongue out and ran back to Mashiho. They were playing Pie Face in the kitchen, along with Mark and Asahi, and all four of them were relatively covered in cream. In the living room, Haruto was sulking in Jeongwoo’s lap. He was mad. Mad that he was shy, mad that he didn’t like the games the others played, mad that he couldn’t be normal. The laughter floating from the kitchen just made him sad and jealous, so he tried covering his ears.

Huijin was sitting in one of the empty cupboards in the kitchen with the door shut, just listening to the others play. He wanted to go say “hi” to them, but he was afraid. Afraid they might not like him, he was new after all, and he was the only only child. His caregivers didn’t know where he was (they were freaking out) but that didn’t really occur to him. Light footsteps came from the door and pattered over to him. To his surprise, the cabinet door swung open and he was met by the curious eyes of Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk had a knack for helping the other littles. He could feel it when they needed something, and gauge their emotions easily. And, somehow, he just knew someone was in that cupboard.

“J-Jinnie.” Jinhyuk pointed to himself. The shock wore off. “‘M Jinnie too!” The two giggled. “Wa’ pway?” Jinhyuk asked. Huijin nodded shyly, and Jinhyuk took his hand, pulling him out of the cabinet and out the kitchen door, leaving a shocked Mark, Yugyeom, Mashiho and Asahi behind. He led Huijin to the living room, where Amber was waiting. She looked a bit surprised at first but gave the newbie a kind smile. “Hey, Bud! I guess you’re Jinhyuk’s best friend now, there’s no escaping.” Huijin blushed but nodded. Jinhyuk pointed to Haruto and pulled at Jeongwoo’s pants. “Pway?” it was Jeongwoo’s turn to be surprised. He turned Haruto around. “Baby, you wanna play with Jinhyuk and Huijin?” Haruto’s eyes widened. They wanted to play with him? He was a bit unsure. He’d never played with anyone besides Mashiho and Asahi, and they normally got too rough with him.

Nonetheless, Haruto hummed his agreement. Jeongwoo sat him down in front of him. “Wha’ pway?” Huijin asked, sitting down beside the boy. Jinhyuk thought for a moment then rushed off, coming back a few minutes later with a giant piece of paper, a paper plate and paint. He spread them out on the floor. He squirted the paint onto the plate. Haruto and Huijin just sat there, confused. Jinhyuk noticed and smiled. He stuck his finger in the paint and drew a heart with it on the paper. “Fingew paintin’.” Haruto stared at the paint, and carefully touched it. He giggled and smacked his whole hand into it, smearing it all over one corner of the paper while he laughed uncontrollably. Huijin joined in, wiping a smear of paint on his own nose. Jinhyuk and Haruto followed suit. One thing led to another and, obviously, paint-fight.

And that’s why all three of them were the only ones turning the water green, blue and yellow during bath time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive heard a lot about plus-size-littles lately and it makes me so angry. i’d just like to say, you guys are just as valid, just as beautiful, just as awesome and just as human as the rest of us.   
> I love you guys, every single one of you, and please know that you are enough


	15. boop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srry its so short

The littles squealed with delight as the showers turned on overhead. 

Some of them sat themselves directly under them, while some remained by the edges of the gigantic tub.

Of course, there were the colorful streams of paint coming off of three of the littles, but other than that, the water was clear and clean.

“Who wants bubbles?” Yoshinori shouted/asked, standing by the control panel by the bathroom door. 

His answer came as a chorus of “Yes”s and “yay”s. 

Pink bubbles streamed from little jets in the water, the cause of high pitched giggles. 

The younger ones were just as excited, held up by their caregivers if they needed it and babbling away to each other. 

Most of the littles had brought toys along, mostly Octonaut and Aqua Man themed, or just general marine animals. 

Someone had a plastic blue turtle that could swim around, and it made its rounds to all the elated littles.

The caregivers, although they loved to see their littles so happy, were hard pressed to get them to actually wash themselves(except the babies, they were easy).

But overall, it was perfect with a warm and communal atmosphere, and the littles went to sleep easily that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Yangyang rubbed his eyes, yawning and sitting up. _Wait, I can’t normally sit up on my own…_ he looked around to see that there was someone sleeping beside him. He took advantage of his momentarily unusually good motor skills and peeked under the blanket. It was Sicheng. There was loud snoring from the bed to his right. He knew that snore. It was Dara(Hendery, kind of a cute, slurred way of saying dada)! He climbed out of his bed and wobbled over to the other bed. There was another lump on the bed closer to him than Dara. Yangyang giggled to himself and hit the lump a few times, finally deciding to just jump on top of it. Whoever it was groaned underneath him. Yuta popped his head out of the blanket. “Wha~? Oh, good morning, Snicker-Doodle.” the caregiver yawned, lazily slapping the back of Hendery’s head to wake him up.

“Are you feeling bigger today, baby?” Yuta asked, gently pushing him off himself. Yangyang nodded and crawled up beside the grumbling Hendery. “Dara, Dara wa’e up!” he whisper yelled. Hendery was fully awake now, a bit surprised at hearing his little’s voice. Yangyang was almost always too little to say anything but “Da”, “No” and “Mine”. “Hey, Xiao Yang, how’s my fluff ball this morning? Did you come all the way over here on your own?” Yangyang nodded excitedly. “Wow, such a big boy!” Yangyang blushed and wrapped his arms around Hendery’s neck. “Is Winko up yet?” Yuta asked. Yangyang shook his head. They stayed in the warm bed until Sicheng started crying and Yuta went to change him.

The other babies and their caregiver’s began to stir, as it was almost time for breakfast. Yeosang was the next to wake up, Jeonghan not too far behind. Chris never woke up very early, as he hardly slept when big. Junhui volunteered to go heat up bottles for all of them, and grab some fruit for Yangyang since he didn’t feel so small. The four awake little’s lay on the floor, playing with their baby toys and trying to wake up. Yangyang was bored. He didn’t really know how to play, since he and Sicheng normally just smacked each other with their crinkle toys. Sicheng was looking at him weird, put off by the change in his playmate’s demeanor.

“Do you wanna play with the toddlers today, Yanggie?” Jongho asked, noticing the lost look on the little’s face. Yangyang thought for a moment. _That sounds fun…_ he nodded slowly. So after he ate his breakfast of strawberries and blueberries, Hendery agreed to take him out to the garden, where a few of the others were playing in the early morning sun. When Dara set him down, Yangyang’s first thought was to hide behind the caregiver. He wasn’t used to playing with the older little’s. Well, they weren’t really too much older, but there were a lot more of them. Sungchan stopped chasing Youngjae and waved excitedly. Yangyang smiled, feeling better having seen a familiar face. He joined Sungchan, who explained in small words that they were seeing who could run all the way around the garden fastest.

Joshua and Felix were sitting beside Seokjin(he and Jongdae were watching over all of them). (Han)Jisung and Yunho were finding ripe tomatoes and peppers to stuff their faces with while Jongdae followed to make sure they didn't eat any worms like last time. Minseok and Sungjin were both being shy little cuties and playing with pebbles in the flower beds, while Huijin and Jungkook jumped off the three foot high porch over and over again. Yangyang was still a little wobbly, so he fell quite a few times while running, but nothing too bad. After a while, he was tired, so he sat beside Seokjin and tried to join Felix and Joshua’s English conversation, but he was bored. “Miss Dara an’ Win’o!” he yapped at Seokjin, who chuckled and patted him on the head. “Ok, bud, I’ll take you back.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk, im sorry minghao  
> enjoy

“Fishy, can you eat three more please?” Soonyoung held the fork of broccoli out to Minghao. The little whined and shook his head. “Why not, bub?” Minghao put his head to his knees. “Tum-tum huwt... ” Soonyoung set the fork down and ran a hand through the boy’s hair. “Do you wanna go potty, and see if that helps?” Minghao nodded, and Soonyoung led him to the bathroom. When the caregiver remained outside, Minghao whined again and looked like he was gonna cry. “Do you want me to come with you?” Soonyoung asked, concerned. Minghao always went by himself. The little nodded. He went just fine, and washed his hands, but he said he didn’t feel better. “Head huwt…” Soonyoung suggested that he go lay down for a bit, but as they were walking back to their room, Minghao started gagging. Soonyoung ran and grabbed a trash can and the boy threw up quite a bit.

Soonyoung was thoroughly worried by now. He carried Minghao the rest of the way to the bed room and let him sit on his bed while he read him his books. “Thiwsty.” Soonyoung nodded and peeked into the other SVT room. “Wonu, can you keep an eye on Minghao for a minute?” Wonwoo agreed and Soonyoung jogged off to go get some water. Meanwhile, Minghao was pouting at Wonwoo. “Fishy icky~” Wonwoo made a sad face. “Poor baby, I hope you feel better soon.” Just then, Minghao’s hands went numb. Not just a little numb. Completely and totally, as if his arms had been asleep for hours. His vision seemed to glitch and his hand went through the pillow. Suddenly, the same pins and needles spread throughout his whole body. And it _hurt_. He curled in on himself and tried to talk, to tell Wonwoo to stop whatever this was.

Wonwoo watched as Minghao crumpled into a ball and started shaking violently. “M-Ming-?” “ah! Ow, nonono-” Minghao was whimpering and crying, flailing around while waves of pain crashed down on him. “Da-dada~” Wonwoo didn’t know what to do, so he yelled for Soongyoung. Seungcheol and Chan peaked in from the other room, and their eyes widened a little too much. Chan rushed off to keep the other littles away while Seungcheol ran over to the bed and flipped Minghao on his left side. “He’s seizing, we can’t do anything, it has to ride out.” he said, face pale.

Soonyoung dropped the glass of water, letting it shatter on the floor while he ran with all he had back to the room. It was something bad if Chan was keeping the other littles away. He stumbled into the room, and saw his little Minghao sobbing and shaking. He froze, not really sure how to react. Seungcheol moved out of the way. “It’s ok, Soonyoung, he’s just having a seizure, it’ll be over in a minute. You can hold him if you want.” Soonyoung nodded numbly and sat on the edge of the bed. Minghao seemed to be slowly coming out of it now. The caregiver set his little’s head on his lap, rubbing his back a bit. Minghao blinked, looking up at Soonyoung with a confused gaze. “Hey, fishy.” he whispered, stroking the boy’s hair. Minghao hummed back at him, looking like he hadn’t slept in years. Junhui called 911, but they said as long as it was under 5 minutes, he’s fine. They sat like this for a while until Minghao coughed a bit and said “bedtime…” the caregivers in the room chuckled and left them alone turning off the light so Minghao could sleep peacefully.


End file.
